Every Queen has a soldier
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: As queen of the land she was in charge. She had people for law,for money,poor and homes.She had a person for war and the army.Goku was a loyal soldier, a sergeant in her army and loyal.What would you do if your Queen asked for a deeper loyalty?
1. Chapter 1

The room was a murmur of chaos as each specialist person shouted their opinion and view at her. Her long black hair swaying behind her delicate body as she shouted at them, her eyes alive with fire and her face flushed with a light pink from frustration and trying. To her left she smiled gently at the elderly man who had remained quiet for the entire argument, whilst her people of money, time, power, buildings, health etc argued amongst themselves loudly this man of war and peace had kept to himself. Obviously he had view on what should be done but he seemed to be the only one proper enough to stand up and speak to her with polite patience and not yell and shout above everyone else.

She hadn't been queen very long, eighteen, nineteen months at most and yet she was already feeling the strain. Her father had conquered this land almost three years ago and with all the trouble it had caused he had decided to place his one and only child in charge of the island. It was a beautiful island and the plan had worked. The people of the land soon got back to farming and trading as they had once before, so now she was left with bringing a ruined landscape back to its feet. Restoring the buildings that had been destroyed, mending relationships between towns that had crumbled and giving the people hope.

In fact every person in this room had played a part in giving them a hope. Each and every one of them was a native asked to come here and become the person in charge of that area. The man who was concerned with buildings made sure things were re-built and that standards were met, the man for education and health made sure schools and hospitals, doctors and nurseries were set up and all to a health and safety record that he saw fit, power was watching over relations with other countries and trying to make them better, money was obviously in charge of the national treasury and lastly the man of war and peace was in charge of war and peace but not only that he also had to build and sustain an army, train them and make sure that the relations with other countries did not need to result in war and if it did that it was sorted as quick and nicely as possible.

Right now she sat listening to his view on the problem; her small onyx eye sparkled with respect for the old mad as she listened to every word he said, glaring at anyone who dared butt in. In the south people were starving, the crops had been destroyed and their homes burned and the question was: do they give up all the extra efforts to bring the county onto its feet money and social wise and then help this small group of people or help them first. Obviously she wanted to help them but of course as things work she had to address the court first.

"My dear Queen each and every person of this kingdom is vital to us. No matter how small or insignificant they still play a part. Now we have enough money to sustain the country for the few months that it will take them to get back on their feet. And I will have members of the army carry this out, this way it will be done properly and with discipline." The elder was small, a small green army hat sat gently upon his greying head and a large but friendly moustache under his nose. He had a gentle voice, one of age and wisdom as he directed her. He seemed kind and caring, respecting each person he met and those he hadn't.

"I like that plan! Thank you very much General Gohan and I wish you take this plan out as soon as possible. Now I have other affairs to see to. I bid you all a good day." With that she stood, every person bowing to her as she left the room and down the corridor.

His feet hit the floor soundly, the heel of his boot contacting the floor with a perfect and symmetrical rhythm. His green uniform was straight and perfect, the tall, metal gun that sat on his shoulder rocking slightly as his body did. The thick, mid-night black hair on his head sprayed over his scalp as he marched. Nodding he addressed the other soldiers that walked down the corridor. Kami he hated duty, hated having the gun upon his shoulder when he was sure he didn't need it but most of all he hated the boredom.

It wasn't fun having your grandfather as the leading general either; you were expected to set an even bigger example than was expected of everyone else. If you didn't you got in more trouble. Hence why he was walking to the general's office now, Sergeant Son Goku, once again in trouble and sent to see his grandfather. But he wasn't treated differently, no, he got warnings and he got punishment but it seemed only the punishments were bending and that was for the worst.

Knocking Goku cringed at the deep and angry voice of his grandfather, opening the door slowly and finding the man hunched over the desk with a pen.

"You called Grandfather?" Goku kept his head low, this made him look ashamed and sorry for his misbehaviour but in truth it was so he didn't have to look at his angry grandpa. It was more a fear than a humiliation.

"Yes Goku. Now I know you can be rebellious and that you sometimes have trouble doing what you're told. Just like everyone else. But when you defy my rules, the same rule more than once I know that is not pure occasion but ignorance and rudeness. Not only does a soldier not do this but neither should my grandson. I am disappointed in you as my grandson and as my soldier. Now this is your last chance Goku, if you misbehave this way one more time you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" Goku cleared his throat and lowered his head more.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again Sir." Looking up he was met with a blank face, and a knock at the door.

"Come in. Well my boy you just make sure you mean that this time. If I had a penny for every time you have said that I would be the richest man in the world by now….Ah your majesty what a pleasant surprise! What brings your radiance to this dark part of the palace?"

Smiling and chuckling lightly she forced her overly sized dress through the door, grunting slightly as the cage inside that held its shape ran sharply against her legs. Walking forward with a straight back and high head, her eyes soon met the young sergeants. His eyes were the colour of the deepest and darkest ocean, their depth mimicking that also. Goku snapping out of his trance bowed to her and addressed her with full honour. His grandfather pleased that for once he had not shown him up.

"And who is this?" Chichi's eyes never left the young man before him as he bowed down and then back up again, his face was handsome and his body built like an Ox. He was stood tall and proud, his head held high and his uniform perfect beyond words. Goku himself continued to watch her, her beauty radiating like that of a goddesses, her eyes a sparkling black like an onyx stone, her lips full and round, so red the rose would envy her.

"This majesty is young Sergeant Son. I'm afraid the boy is in a bit of trouble for misbehaviour" Gohan glared at Goku, the boy loosing his disciple allowed his straight and well presented stance to drop as he angrily pouted his lips and crossed his arms. Chichi giggled and looked back at the general.

"Oh well now we can't be having that can we Sergeant Son. I hope you've learnt your lesson. Now General is it just a coincidence or is Son a family name." Smiling she looked back up to the tall soldier before her, her heart skipping and her body a fire of something for this man.

"I'm afraid it is a family name, this majesty is my Grandson. He has a long journey to go before he will learn though my dear." Gohan poked Goku in the arm, a sign that he was once again not being proper and to straighten up.

"Oh is his father in the army as well."

"No majesty I do not know my parents. Grandpa found me abandoned in the mountains" The mans voice was like angels, perfect. Not too deep and not too high, his wonderful lips moved in pattern as he spoke and she smiled sympathetically at him. A hint of something else there as Goku became confused.

"Oh I'm sorry but it obviously hasn't done you any harm. Anyway General I came to ask you how the south is coming along. I'm sorry Sergeant I would love you to stay but this is political business would it be ok if you left and came to talk to your grandfather later." Goku nodded enthusiastically as Chichi really did not want the young soldier to leave her side, all the stress seemed to wash away from her when he was there. Hopefully she would see him later.

"Of course your majesty, if that is what you desire it is done. Please have a good day." Bowing he then saluted her, pleased at the smile he received and the small, not so great salute he had returned. She needed to practice that. "See you later Grandpa." Gohan rolled his eyes and waved at his always cheery grandson, smiling as the boy ran out of the room and back to his duties.

Angrily she slammed her hand on the buzzer; the idea of this was that if she needed help anyone in the vicinity would come in and help. No matter whom they were but it was obvious either no one was coming and hence they were ignoring her or no one was in the area and she needed more soldiers. Her fist was getting tired from all the pressing and finally she gave up, growling in annoyance as someone finally knocked on her door and entered. Her angry scowl fell and a large, unexpected smile appeared on her face as the man walked towards her.

"Well Mr. Son what a wonderful surprise, you heard my buzzer then which is good. I hope you didn't get into too much more trouble earlier. Now would you be so kind as to reach up there and grab me that box. It's very heavy so please watch your back." Goku bowed at her and smiled at her caring nature. He liked this girl; she was a beauty beyond words, simple in her demands and caring. It seemed that every person in her land meant something to her, from the tiniest baby to the eldest man. He liked that, the way she made his body tingle with some strange feeling and how she smiled at him. How her eyes seemed bright and relaxed as in turn she looked at him as he placed the heavy box in front of her.

Chichi watched the young man reach up and balance the box on his hands, leaning down quickly and placing it upon the floor in front if her. The sergeant really was a wonderful man, although he was obviously a bit rebellious he seemed cheerful and bright, he seemed kind and understanding and most of all she loved the sparkle in his eyes, the way his face just lit up when she spoke to him. Walking forward she thanked him, asking him to stay so he could put it back but also because she longed for something from him.

And so leaning up she placed her hands upon his cheeks and kissed him, it wasn't a forced kiss and it wasn't rushed. Instead it was gentle and exploring as she moved her lips on his, her small hands caressing the soft skin of his cheeks and moving her closer to him. Stepping back she fell forward and onto him, his large arms catching the now panting and confused royal that slouched below him. He wanted to join in, he wanted to show her the desire she seemed to awaken in him. The feelings he did not understand but still felt.

"My Queen I cannot, I am not worthy of such actions from you" She stood up and straightened her dress, staring shyly and sadly up at the man before her. At least he had the stance and the strength to stand up and defy her actions.

"Of course you are worthy. Why would I kiss you if you weren't? Sergeant please it is your duty to obey me and I demand you to admit your feelings. I can see it; I know you want this so just take it. I give you that permission." With this she jumped forward, knocking the young soldier to the floor as she passionately kissed him. Her small tongue mixing with his as they fought for power, a bubbling sensation arising inside her as his hands took over her body. She caressed him, the well defined muscle coming into view as she removed his uniform.

Goku panted and moaned as she assaulted his flesh, each kiss a deeper sensation, a hotter flame. With wide eyes he tried to argue with her, knowing he could not and should not do this with her as she removed her clothes. Admittedly it took a long time, her slim and well toned body sliding out of her dress and onto his half-naked body. With passion she ground against him, smiling at the glaze of lust that filled his eyes and the deep throaty groan that came through his sweet lips.

Moaning her self she directed his hands upon her body, happy with him as he massaged the bare breast that she had placed it upon. Gleeful as the man before her gave into himself and loved her. Kissing him roughly she slipped her hands down his body and into his boxers, taking the semi-hard member into her hands and rubbing gently. His mouth opened as he groaned loudly in shock, her tongue slipping inside and pleasuring him more. His hands squeezed her breast more tightly with each thrust of her hand.

With one swift action he was inside her, her tight walls clamping around him and his eyes wide and worried as she gritted her teeth in a slight pain. He still couldn't believe he was doing this but it still felt so right, so perfect that it must be his destiny. With a few minutes passed she moved on him, his head rolling back like hers and both moaned in unison. She thrust him harder, moved upon him faster as she fell forward and onto his large and strong chest for support. Loud and sensual moans continued to slip from her throat along with his, their bodies hot and sweaty as he held her hips and moved harder.

It felt like eternity, like heaven and paradise to them as they moved together, each supporting the other. And she could feel it, that longing inside her for fulfilment, which craves for full satisfaction for her lust and that yearning for him to love her. Her eyes closed tightly as she screamed above him, clutching him tightly within as she climaxed. His groans loud and long as she felt the hot liquid spill inside her.

Sated and tired she fell onto him, his now soft manhood still sat lovingly inside her as he lay upon her floor breathing heavily into her sweet smelling hair. Her eyes met his closed ones, pleased at the large smile that was on his face.

"What is your name Sergeant?" Her voice was soft and tired, her small gentle hands stroking his hair as he purred,

"Goku my Queen" Giggling she moved so he slipped from within her, her tired body searching for the warmth of his.

"Well Goku please call me Chichi" Smiling he nodded and drifted into sleep, her door locking as she clapped her hands and slept upon his chest.

TBC

Lol another story I know but I was lying down after studying and splat this hit me in the face, lol I couldn't not write it cos I would forget it otherwise. But please R&R and tell me what you think. I hope the lemon wasn't too graphic I think it's the most descriptive one I've written yet loll.


	2. Finally got laid

A/N: I am sorry for the layout of my last chapter; the site didn't seem to transfer my story as I had laid it our on word. It had taken the time breaks/ paragraph breaks out so I made sure they are in this one and I'll edit the last chapter. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Dragonball.

Brightly shining the sun made their skin glow, the room still warm from last nights events and the groaning of a tired but slowly awakening solider filled the room. He was on his stomach, his tight, well toned abs pressed like Velcro to the floor that lay beneath him. His black hair was more messed than usual and his limbs somewhat still tired after his sleep. Groaning as the light poured into his weak eyes he sat up slowly, gasping as he realised his state of dress. On the floor around him lay his various articles of clothing, his boots thrown a distance across the room as he reached forward for his boxers.

His back hurt a bit, not that the floor wasn't anywhere near as uncomfortable as the beds the army provided. Slipping his trousers on he searched the room for his jacket, knowing that his heavy boots were by the door in a messed pile. He couldn't see it anywhere as his eyes darted around the room with a slight panic, he was already late and he was going to be in enough trouble for that and now look here he was with a lost jacket that would get him in more trouble and if anyone found out he slept with the Queen well he was as good as headless.

A small and fragile cough that sought attention came from behind him and slowly he turned around, a huge blush covering his face as he beheld the beauty of his Queens body in all her naked glory. Smiling devilishly she walked forward slightly, her breasts bouncing with her steps almost like hypnotic pendulums to his eyes. In her left hand was his Jacket, the green material slightly creased and dusty but not anything dangerously wrong. Bowing he tried desperately to calm his breaths and avert his eyes, sadly failing.

"Is this what you're looking for Goku?" Chichi bent down and kissed his forehead, placing the large jacket around her shoulders, its long sleeves hanging down passed her hands and its waist just covering her lower areas.

"Yes your majesty, please may I have it. I'm late for work." Goku looked up to see her smiling sweetly at him, her eyes compassionate and her hands coming to open the garment when she stepped back and stopped. Clutching the clothing to her body tightly.

"You have to come get it off me if you want it." Her innocent smile faded and in its place returned her devilish smirk, her eyes large and shimmering with passion and lust. Goku didn't move but just stood staring, his body highly reacted to the addiction her skin brought, his eyes tranced upon hers but yet he still did not move. She kept smiling at him, waiting for him to give in and rip the jacket from her body so she could push him down and start all over again but he refused to move, just stared. "Are you just going to stand there Sergeant Goku? I'm not coming to you; you've got to come get me." She watched him gulp and slowly walk towards her, his arms by his sides and his feet marching in a pounding rhythm on the floor.

Standing in front of her she could hear his deep breaths, his large hand coming out to take his Jacket when she pounced. Her full red lips pressed onto his as he stumbled back in shock and retreat. Her lips gained that power over him once more and he kissed her back, somewhat gently compared to her rushed and brutal attack upon him. Her hands reached down and ran along his waist line, small groans of anticipation escaping him as she moved closer and closer to the area he desired, the area that throbbed for contact. With a loud hiss his zip was undone and the large, leather belt around his waist was being fondled. His trousers soon giving way as she caressed his member, long hard strokes bring him closer to paradise as she watched him moan and writhe because of her. His hands forced her closer to him, massaging her breasts and kissing her lips hard as he climaxed and gently rocked forward.

With care she placed the jacket on his shoulders, leaning on his chest and listening to his slowing breaths. Abruptly she turned and carelessly climbed into her own clothing, her eyes never leaving him as she went to her desk and removed a large, very thick width wrist band from her draws. Walking up to him she snapped the band around his wrist, poking the buttons upon the side and listening to the loud bleeping it released for a minute. Goku looked down at the contraption that now lay sealed to his arm; it was a dark purple band, very wide and perfectly round as it sat snugly upon his wrist. To the centre was a circular, glass screen, a light in the centre.

"That my love is for you, when that little light goes off it means I require your assistance. Whether it be for country, loyalty or love I want you to report to me immediately. Do you understand? Consider it a sort of promotion, you're my main man now Sergeant!" Her voice remained soft as she spoke, her hands holding his and pointing to the band. With a small kiss she led him to the door, knowing that she should go with him to his duties to explain that he had been doing some 'jobs' for her and that was why he was late.

Grandpa hadn't cared at all after the Queen had explained everything; how he had being doing numerous jobs for her last night and finished them this morning. He adding of course that he slept in the Army quarters rather than walk home that early. They both apologised and poof he was on his way to start the day, his grandfather overly proud at Goku's new call system, totally oblivious to the real situation. The corridors seemed lighter than they usually were, almost as if he himself was that glowing lantern of warmth and happiness. Marching didn't seem so boring, he had done two hours of patrol and he felt like he could do more.

Practice went better than ever, he was good with any kind of weapon. Even his bare hands, he was and always had been an excellent warrior but today he was just, well god like. Each bullet penetrated each target in exactly the right place with the best speeds he had ever had. Every swipe of a sword was faster and more level with accuracy and his fist fighting was just supreme. Nothing could really go wrong today; the sun shone brightly over head, its warm rays holding him within warmth he loved. The sky was a clear and pure blue not a cloud to be seen anywhere, he hadn't been in trouble once and his abilities seemed to be through the roof, not to mention the satisfaction life had handed him.

Yamcha watched along side Krillen with a smirk, the boy seemed to get better and better everyday despite his lack of discipline and standard but it was his greatness and ability to plan, organise and fight that got him promoted to a sergeant so quickly. Of course it was obvious that today he was better than he was most days, his accuracy perfect and his stance beautiful. A large smile was on his face, larger than usual and as he walked over to his friends he seemed the happiest Yamcha and Krillen had ever seen him.

"Whoa Goku your really on the ball today, I don't think I've seen you in such a good mood." Krillen who was sat on a barrel to try and cover his lack of height patted Goku's shoulders with pride. He meant what he had said, Goku hadn't ever been this happy, not even when he was promoted or let into the army even but today he seemed like the happiest he could get, a fire in his eyes that seemed would never die.

"Yeah Goku, Krillen is right your glowing today" Yamcha butted in, his back lent solidly against the brick wall of the behind bunker. Yamcha had known Goku even before the Army, he had watched him grow and train around his grandfather and even had his butt kicked by the little guy all those years back when Goku wasn't any older than 12. That was embarrassing but Goku had always been like that, always under control. "So man who is she?" Yamcha raised an eyebrow and looked over to the shocked looking Goku and Krillen.

"Oh come on Yamcha just because Goku is happy doesn't mean he finally got laid. Maybe he just had a really good nights sleep and a good start to his day" Krillen pushed Yamcha's shoulders and looked over to Goku laughing; Goku smiled and looked at Yamcha with surprise but faked a laugh.

"I know for a fact, considering I live opposite the guy that he didn't come home last night. General was over this morning asking Bulma if she had seen him. I know for a fact that no one could get descent nights sleep on the beds in the quarters and since when has Goku glowed like that. Come on Krillen it obvious he was with someone last night. I just want to know who, so spill it Goku." Krillen looked at his best friend gob smacked. They never had secrets and always told of things that happened to them. Both of Goku's friends looked at him awaiting their answer.

"I wasn't with anyone; I'm just happy today that's all!" Goku snapped at both of them, looking anywhere but at them

"Oh really then why are you wearing the same uniform you did yesterday and how come your getting all defensive if nothing happened huh?" Krillen now raised his eyebrow at Goku and both he and Yamcha burst into laughter and pulled Goku into a corner.

"Who was it dude we got to know, come on we're your friends. Was she good in the bed department? What does she look like?" Krillen and Yamcha stared at him with wide and eager eyes Goku knowing they would not give him a moment's peace if he didn't spill it and he supposed he could trust them after all theses years.

"You guys swear not to tell" Both nodded vigorously and Goku breathed deeply and sighed "I spent the night with the Queen." Yamcha and Krillen looked at Goku shocked, Yamcha trying not to laugh his stomach out as he fell to the floor in fits of tears. Goku watching both his friends laugh slightly confused.

"Ok Kid I see how it is. Good one but if you really don't want to tell that much then ok we'll drop it." Krillen pulled him self up sighing happy sighs and looked at the bewildered Goku. "The Queen! Was the girl really that bad that you got to make bullshit like that up?" Both men tapped his shoulders hard and walked away laughing to each other.

Goku left stood there a lone as his wrist bleeped, staring at his friends. Confused as hell.

"Well I don't think that could have gone any better?" Sighing Goku looked at the flashing light and heading with a small jog to his Queen.

TBC

Another Chapter from me, YEAH! Well I had some free time outside revision and thought story. So here it is. Hope you like it, please review and I'm sorry the others are taking so long I had written them but then word fucked up and is saying I need to get them translated just waiting for dad to get onto the pc and fix that little error for me before the Computer Sledge Hammer murderer returns to sadly destroy my pc again.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

xxxx


	3. Addiction

Chichi's back lay pressed to her desk, her pencil holders and papers now spread across the floor as Goku lay sated above her, panting heavily as she stroked his cheek with satisfaction and love. She had watched him practice in the fields below her office window, watched his fighting as his wonderfully chiselled body moved with rhythm and perfection across the grass and she missed him. It was then she saw him walk into the shadows with two other figures, talking secretly before they left.

She had called him up to talk to him about that, this morning she had forgotten to mention that he was not to tell a soul until she said so. But he had come in here all loyal and under her command and she couldn't help but make love to him, happier still that he did not back away this time but just succumbed straight away. Pushing her onto the desk and taking control.

Smiling she tried to stand up, looking up at him as he picked up his clothes and placed them back onto his body. His Queen mimicking the actions and dressing herself, leaving the curtains shut so the outside world could not see them. Goku looked at her happily and smiled as he saluted to leave. She out her hand out in a stop sign and signalled for him to sit down.

"Goku you must understand that people cannot know about us just yet. I saw you with those two men, I guess they are your friends but please refrain from speaking of this just yet." Chichi placed her hand gently onto his cheeks, smiling compassionately at the look of understanding and innocence in the soldiers face.

"I understand my Queen but no one would believe me even if I did say it." Goku watched her smile drop and a look of shock appeared on her face.

"Oh and why wouldn't they believe you?" She looked at him with curiosity.

"Well Yamcha asked me over and over if I was with a girl last night. I don't know how but they could just tell I had been and eventually I spat it out. They said that the girl I was with must have been really bad if I made up bullshit that I was with you." Chichi started to laugh gently and sat on Goku's lap, her fingers in his hair and one stroking his upper chest.

"Ok but don't tell anyone else, not for a while anyway." She kissed him hard on the lips before allowing him to leave and attend his duties. Every chance she got she would watch him, from a distance; up close it didn't matter as long as she could see him she was happy.

Time passed on and their meetings got more and more frequent. What had been once a week had gone to everyday, her loyal little soldier getting more and more used to her being the Queen with each moment they spent together. They were just becoming unable to resist each other, he would spend his day dreaming of her and waiting for that wonderful light assisted beep to call him to her and she would sit there thinking of him and trying to resist the button that called him to her, after all both of them had jobs to do.

Every time they saw each other it was almost painful to not touch or kiss, Kami he was just so wonderful. They had spent hours after sex or even without it talking about everything. They spoke of their childhood and lives, of their family and friends and other things. He was a wonderfully kind man, so gentle and caring to every living thing on the planet. She was smart and beautiful, gentle and loving, for her this land was more that just a part of her father's empire it was like her child she had to support and care for it.

But the man was so broken by the army he refused to call her Chichi always Queen or Majesty, Maam or Supreme. It made her laugh the way he would callout or moan Chichi and then pretend that he didn't, that he hadn't been disloyal or rude to her by muttering her name. After all that was almost unheard of in this land, you were punished for that.

* * *

The day had dragged on, life in the south was sorted and the people were slowly recovering from their downfall but still there were meetings on it and other problems. Today's meeting was even more boring than ever and it wasn't helping her passion any to have her secret lover stood by the door looking straight at her. His gun rested firmly upon his shoulder in case anyone come and try to attack, today of all days he had to be on protection duty for the hour she had a stupid boring meeting with her stupid boring court. She just wanted to jump on him by that door and make wild and passionate love to him. 

Gohan watched with suspicion as Goku kept looking from the required forward stare to the Queen, staring at her and smiling when she caught his gaze. Unluckily for the boy no one but him in the room knew the seriousness of the things Goku was breaking. When in a room on protection with any important person that soldier was to keep his eyes in a serious, forward stare to reflect formality and unless he was given permission he wasn't to look at anyone in the room. But here he stood averting his eyes and looking at a now slightly blushing Queen, returning her smiles before returning to his stare and then breaking it to look at her again.

It wasn't until all the people had left the room, other than the Queen and his Grandfather that Goku even realised he was in trouble, once again. Gohan stood looking at the boy with furious eyes, slightly red in the face as Goku bowed his head in shame. He had managed to do it again, Grandpa wasn't easily annoyed but he held his pride high and it was often his pride that Goku showed up when he misbehaved.

"Goku Son! How dare you go and pull a stunt like that, do your realise how stupid you were. You know full well you cannot look at anyone in the room and I catch you more than once looking at of all people the Queen. I hope you're truly ashamed of yourself this time because I'm fed up of your behaviour, what it is with you to feel the need to…"

"General please, the boy did no harm he was just interested in the court. I kept looking over at him and smiling that was why he kept looking over at me." Gohan looked up at Goku and the Queen filled with suspicion, he knew something didn't seem right and that these two seemed to be hiding something. Whatever it was the Queen had the young boy doing it couldn't be good. But with a bow he left the room and shut the door. Chichi quickly locked it behind him. Before turning around and jumping on Goku.

She lay moaning beneath him as he thrust into her warmth, his pace quick and hard as he loved her, the floor of the courtroom floor soft upon their skin as he held her hands tightly above her head and thrust once more, harder.

"Do you think….Grandpa suspected….something?" It wasn't often he spoke to her during their love making, of course they spoke, they spoke romantically but never did he ask of things that weren't exactly associated with just them.

"Oh Goku even…if he does…he'll convince himself…it isn't true. Now shh." Goku continued to make love to her, speeding his pace up as he climaxed, moaning her name and touching her body as they lay resting.

* * *

Night patrol always was boring, despite Krillen and Yamcha always nattering on about shit that had absolutely nothing to with most things in life. Well other than sex, they still pestered him as to who she was, who it was that he kept running to, the one he had fallen in love with. But he always kept his mouth shut and never spoke a word about it, who she was, what she was like or looked like he refused to say anything. As was usual sometimes his wrist bleep thing went off and he was gone to do whatever it was he done when it bleeps. 

"So what do you think that thing is for?" Krillen was slumped against the wall, his arms folded as he watched his best friend power walk around the corner.

"Hey that's what I wanted to tell you! Well I was talking to this guy who I was on guard duty with and I was explaining about that bracelet of a Goku's. Well he said that they are and official thing, given top you by the Queen because she feels you are one of the selected people, able enough to help her in whatever field it is she employs you for. So from what I was told it looks like Goku is working for the Queen. But why he just doesn't tell us that I don't know." Yamcha touched his chin as he thought, Krillen watching with wide eyes as he was told the information.

"Since when has Goku been able to prove himself to the Queen? Apart from a few parades and inspections, plus the odd bumping into he has never really met the Queen. Sure he has seen her and she has said the odd word to him just like everyone else but when did he manage to prove anything to her?"

"Oh come on Krillen the guys Grandfather is the Leading General, Gohan talks with the Queen a lot and he obviously put in a good word for his grandson. Goku is a good warrior and obviously good at the job she wants him to do because he gets called rather a lot. Plus he probably can't tell us that's what it was for because if people find that Gohan is going easy on the guy there might be trouble. He might get posted to a different base!" Yamcha poked Krillen and the two men sat thinking about the range of jobs their friends could be doing.

TBC

Ok another Chapter from Moi hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks

Lots of love and Luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	4. An illness

Disclaimer: I do not own db, dbz, dbgt…..yadda yadda you know the rest.

Goku looked at his wrist worried, it hadn't bleeped in over a week now and he was getting impatient and worried. It wasn't like them to not see each other at all in a week. Not once had it even flashed, at first he thought it might be broken but the small hum it emitted at times still occurred and Bulma had said when he had her have a look at it that it was beyond fine, it was perfect and to stop worrying he had broken it. But the worry that he had upset her, or that she was hurt ate away at him constantly and he couldn't exactly talk about it because people would get suspicious as to why he was so fussed.

He hadn't slept very well last night, his eyes heavy and tired when his head had hit the pillow but his mind was so filled with thoughts and what ifs and so many other things that it had taken a very long time for him to get to sleep. It had been like that most nights, he would lay there furious with himself because he was so tired yet he just couldn't drop off. Sometimes he would hear the little bleeps, that small ringing and his heart would skip a beat, a large bubbling grip would arise in his chest as he looked down to find nothing and that an alarm elsewhere had gone off.

His standards of work had fallen, he was slower than usual he couldn't hit his target and he was always daydreaming or miserable. Many higher ranks that trained or supervised him were getting worried, yet no matter how often or who asked him he wouldn't say what was bothering him. The general had gone away for a week to check on the progress of other bases and until he returned there was probably no way to make the soldier work sufficiently, still the boy refused to go home, demanding he stay here and so his job and earn his pay. And so they let him. The general was due to return tomorrow night and it could then be sorted over the weekend.

Yamcha watched as Goku kicked the small stone along the dusty white paths, they had been worrying about the poor kid all week. It seemed that he just wasn't himself, like there was a lot on his mind. It wasn't his Grandpa going away, the old guy had been doing that for years, even when Goku had been a kid, and it was the whole point of being a general. No matter whom you worked for. But lately Goku seemed to be just plain dead.

* * *

Gohan watched as Goku plodded slowly through their small home, his small green bag thrown relentlessly on the floor as the tall young warrior waved slightly to the older man and walked into his room. The door shut slightly behind him. He had been told by many soldiers and officers of his grandson's strange behaviour, of his depressive nature over the past week and not even he could think of a reason why. The child hadn't mentioned anything and he was worrying that he and the boy were drifting apart and that maybe he was being a little to rough on the man. It wasn't like Goku to get upset when he went away. 

The door was thick, the loud rapping of Gohan's knock not answered as the old man opened the door slowly. Finding Goku with his face buried in a pillow, his hands holding it to his face and his breaths deep and angry. Small whimper like growls escaping the sound restrictive confides of the cotton material over the young mans face. Gohan placed himself at the end of the bed, sitting down gently and avoiding the boy's legs.

"Goku my boy is there something bothering you?" Gohan watched the child roll over and smiled sympathetically as Goku sighed loudly and stared at the ceiling.

"Nothing is bothering me Grandpa I've just had a bad week. It's been kind of hectic too and I'm tired." Goku looked over at Gohan with a small smile, letting his head roll to the side and watch through the door.

"Ok well if there is anything, feel free to talk to me about it. I'm going to need you at your best next week. The Queen is unwell and her parents are coming to visit her for the week. Everything needs to be in tip top shape." Gohan smiled at Goku, giving him a look suggesting that he had better behave. Goku looked up at his Grandfather with shock.

"What's wrong with her?" Sitting up Goku watched the suspicious look Gohan gave him.

"Well from what I have been told no one knows just yet. She just isn't too well, probably just a small virus, nothing to get in a huge twist over. She's just been very uneasy these past few days but I've been ensured she will be back on her feet soon. Goku I can't help but notice you're getting very close to her, I know you have been doing a lot of work for her but I think you're letting yourself get too close. Be careful ok" Goku nodded as Gohan shut the door and left his room. Leaving a still shocked Goku to sit and wonder. Gohan had noticed the change Goku had gone through over the past so many months, ever since he had started doing extra work for the Queen. It had been two months since that had all started and the boy was getting far to close to her, he could see the child falling for her.

She was ill, that was why she hadn't called him this week. But surely she would have wanted to see him; he might have been able to make her feel better. Why did she not want to see him or even let him know she was ill? Sighing he sank back against his bed, his mind elsewhere even as he smelt the food being cooked for dinner. Maybe he should tell Grandpa what was going on with them; after all he was the only family he had. But she had said not to say anything. It might be best if he didn't tell, despite the huge want to do so. He hated keeping secrets from his Grandpa but he felt that this one was best kept secret, Gohan would probably flip if he found out he was sleeping with the Queen.

* * *

Groaning she turned her aching body over, her head spinning a little as her migraine continued to assault her tired body. She felt nauseous and the last thing she wanted right now was to walk around, her body was overly tired. She sighed with tears in her eyes, she had no idea what was wrong with her and the test results still were not back. Over the past two months of knowing Goku this was the longest time she had spent away from him and it was horrible. At night she would awake and wish he was there to hold her and stop her from hurting so much, wish he was by her side to hold her and lull her into sleep when she was having problems nodding off. But she had been told that his aid would have to wait and that he might appreciate the week off, she highly doubted it. 

The doctors had done very little other than poke her and take samples of her blood and urine for tests and of course someone had gone and telegrammed her parents. This wasn't joy because they came running to her side even if she had a small cold. She was never sure why but they would come here and ensure that everyone would wait upon her more than usual and it put an unfair amount of pressure on the people of the kingdom to ensure the higher powers were impressed. She didn't really want to see them; the doctor had said she would be up and running again most probably shortly and if anything she wanted her Goku by her side, to hold her whilst she slept but there was always someone here with her and it had been impossible to call him. He was probably worried and yet she couldn't see him.

Right now the room was empty, her maids and servants leaving her tired body to rest. It was the weekend and she was sure Goku was probably out with friends or doing other things and wouldn't want to be troubled by her; but she missed him so much. The button that activated the call was on the desk in her office. Groaning she pulled herself into a sitting position and slung her legs over the bed, grabbing the silk dressing gown that hung over the end of her bed and wrapping it around her slightly pale and shivering body. Her small feet padded slowly along the floor as her stomach suddenly clenched and her body quickly jerked for the bathroom.

She left her head hung in the toilet, small, diamond like tears falling from her eyes as she let the sickness fade. Her breath stank and her skin was pale, she was sore and tired but she so badly wanted to feel the warmth of her lover. Pulling herself up she plodded her tear covered self to her office. Glad to find no one in there to stop her as she opened the flap that hid the button, her small, weak fingers pressing it as she slumped into her chair. Smiling at the recognisable bleep that emitted from it. Folding her arms onto her desk she rested her head upon them, her eyes getting heavy as she let herself claim a little nap so as to let time move faster until her Goku got here.

Goku smiled down on her, her pale and sweaty skin moving delicately as she slept. She was so tired and yet he had to wake her. Gently he placed his large hand in her hair and ran it through the tangled strands, stroking the flushed red cheeks that soon faced him. Her hands coming up to touch his and her weak body trying to stand.

"Your majesty you should be in bed!" Goku pulled her a little closer to him, walking her towards her bedroom and rubbing his nose gently with hers.

"Oh Goku don't you start! That's all I've had is maam stay in bed and do this, your majesty stay in bed and do that. It's getting on my nerves so if that's all I'm going to get from you whilst your here you can go now!" Goku jumped back, taken by surprise by her sudden outburst. She had never spoken to him like that before and that dangerous tone spoken through gritted teeth told him to watch his step whilst he was here.

He helped her climb into her bed and as she lay down he pulled the blankets up to her chin, stroking her hair and shushing her as he tried to calm her into sleep. There didn't seem to be anyone around so gently he placed a small, loving kiss on her head and took her hand in his. He was glad to be here with her at this moment, to watch her sleep and help her get better.

"Goku…hold me tonight." Goku smiled down on her, she was half a sleep and her voice was quiet and dull. Her breaths were deep and relaxed as she pulled on his arm in an attempt to bring him closer to her.

"I would love to Majesty but you know I can't, if someone sees then I'm in a lot of trouble." Goku stroked a hand through her hair, her tired hand gripping onto his tighter as the night outside remained still and undisturbed. He so wanted to lay there next to her, hold her whilst she slept and comfort her in her sickness but he knew full well he couldn't. Anyone could walk in and see them and it would all end in a messy fight.

Opening her eyes she looked up at him, more tears starting to fall as she brought her hands up to touch his cheeks. She felt sick again, her hands quickly came down from his cheeks and up to her mouth as she sat up, the toilet not close enough as she vomited over Goku's stomach. A shocked scream coming from him as his arms came out to the side and with wide eyes looked down upon the mess on his shirt. Her hands came to her mouth and loud incoherent apologies spilled from her along side loud wails and cries.

"Oh Kami Goku I am so sorry. Oh my Kami!" Goku looked at her with sad eyes as she leant onto his upper chest her forehead on his vest as her small hands covered her flowing eyes. Goku placed his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's ok Chichi, its ok. Come on lay back down now and get some sleep, you're getting you hair in it. Come on" Releasing her slightly she tensed as he tried to pull her away, her small hands gripping onto her shirt and her tears increasing as she refused to let go. Giving in he sighed to himself, his stomach feeling horribly wet now. Stroking her hair he listened to her wails turn to whimpers and her whimpers soon turned to light snores. He chuckled to himself as he continued to cradle her small body in his arms. His eyes widening as a small man with glasses barged into the room. A look of anger on his face.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in here, this room is off limits to soldiers." The small man walked over to Goku who flashed him his bracelet.

"She called me." Goku slowly moved her onto the bed, her eyes snapping open and grabbing his fingers just before he could fully remove himself from her presence. The small man chuckling lightly as he looked at Goku.

"Young man I think you need to go home and clean up. You can come back in the morning but for now I need to talk to her Majesty." Goku nodded and lovingly removed her fingers form his, winking at her and caressing the soft skin of her fingertips before leaving the room. Chichi's eyes still watery as he closed the doors.

TBC

Hehehe hope you liked that. Please review and thanks for the reviews so far. You guys rock.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	5. Diagnosis

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything corresponding.

The doctor had been in her room a long time now, his morning return a long wait for entry as the doctor had told him to wait until he had finished talking to her. At one point he had opened the door wide enough for the young soldier to see her. Her face was pale and shocked with fear and worry, her hands clasped anxiously around her blankets and her eyes looking to the floor but he could still see the red, puffy skin as a result of her crying. His chest felt tight, his skin cold and bumpy as he shook from the nerves. It looked like something really was wrong with her.

The doctor had no time to talk to him by the looks of it and the past hour or so had gone by with him sat by her door patiently waiting to be let in to see her. But so far it appeared that it would still be along time. Across the room the maids cleaned, the voices of his lover and the doctor a mumbled gibberish as they spoke silently behind the door, the maids presence stopping him from pressing his ear to the door. He wished they would hurry so he could see her. So he could find out the news, thought after thought passed though his head, each one worse.

With a small squeak the door cracked open, the doctors face low and tired. The thick black bags under his eyes suggested that he and the Queen had been speaking and arguing most of the night or from early morning. Goku stood up and looked at the doctor, not liking the look on the man of medicines face. Clearing his throat the old man spoke up.

"Son I don't know what relation you are to the Queen, she has requested you but I'm afraid I don't think now is the time. If possible could you come back later…When she has calmed down?" Goku groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, his answer cut short when a loud bang met the door as an object hit it and Chichi's voice rang through the room.

"LET HIM IN!" Both men looked at each other with wide eyes, the doctor sighing and giving Goku a look of 'if you want' Goku unsure if he really wanted to put himself in the line of fire, he hadn't seen her in this mood before and she was scaring her.

Poking his head around the door, he watched her scowl at him. Her eyes narrowed and her little nose screwed up in anger, lips pouted in a ferocious manner. He walked in shutting the door, before turning his back on the door and leaning against it. Looking at her as she lay in her bed across the room. It seemed safe here; at least he could dodge whatever she could throw at him. She pointed for him to come forward; reluctantly he pushed himself away from the door and towards her bed. Her small eyes exploding with tears and grabbing his hand the minute he appeared next to her.

Jumping forward he hugged her, expecting the worst. His mind a little confused as he felt her smiling against his neck, her small sniffs vanishing as she clutched tighter, slowly pulling him towards her bed and on top of her. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she looked up at his shocked eyes, a small smile on her face as she pushed him to her side. Stroking his cheek and looking at him with wonder. His eyes shone with his confusion and worry. She could feel his hands shaking when she had grabbed it.

"Goku the doctors know what is wrong with me. I think like me, you're not going to take it too well at first but you'll come to accept it and my choice" Goku sat up and looked at her, his eyes sad and worried beyond explanation as his hands squeezed hers tighter. She looked so beautiful laying there. Her face still pale and her eyes filled with tiredness and her hair, so soft and silky despite the tangles was sprayed around her small face like a firework, her eyes sparkling with tears of sorrow and happiness. He wasn't sure which.

"It's ok Majesty; I'll be here with you through everything. I swore that when I enrolled in the army. I will remain forever loyal" Chichi smiled and giggled slightly, although her tiredness didn't allow her to hide her sorrow.

"Goku I don't want a promise from a soldier, I don't want your loyalty because of the army. I want a promise from a man, I want your loyalty because you're my lover and I want to know you love me" Goku looked at her with understanding eyes, his facial expression still one of perplexity.

"Majesty I do love you, I have told you before." Chichi rolled her eyes and sighed angrily.

"No Goku you haven't. You love the Queen; I want you to love me, Chichi. Say it Goku" He looked at her with a slight discomfort and turned his head away with eyes closed.

"I can't it is not allowed, Majesty pl…." Her small hands grabbed his cheeks, forcing his head round to look into her eyes, more tears accumulating there.

"Screw what's not allowed Goku, since when have you kept to the rules. Please, if you love me Goku, say it. I don't want to know that you love your Majesty, everyone can say that. You're the only one I want to say you love me." She smiled slightly as his large hand caressed her still flushed cheeks.

"I love you…Chichi. I love you so much" She smiled at him, kissing his cheek and hugging him. It was silly really, just wanting him to say her name. But she had to hear that. Something was going to change their life together; she needed to know that he was no longer bowing to her authority but standing up to their equality.

"Goku…I'm pregnant" Her smile faded as he didn't move and their room went silent. His shoulders still stiffened and straight.

"WHAT!" He pulled back with wide eyes, falling off the bed and onto the floor as he stared at her. Unhappy with her giggling and smiling towards his actions

"Goku shush, the whole palace will hear you. I've decided to keep it but there is something you'll have to be willing to do for me to do that."

"Shush! You want me to shush. I've got the Queen pregnant and you want me to shush, they'll have my head for this. I'm doomed, your parents will kill me, and the people will kill me. Grandpa will kill me; he'll fry me up and feed me to the village. Oh Kami I am in shit this time. I'm dead, I'm…." He spoke through clenched teeth silently, his arms waving franticly in the air above his head and his eyes wide before she cut him off. Her small hands coming to slap his face gently.

"Goku shut the hell up! Now listen to me. No one is going to kill you, I won't allow it. My parents will not mind as long as they found out later on, not this week. Goku you must understand I cannot stay Queen if this baby is born or found out about before I am married. My parents will remove me and some wacko could take my place, you will be locked away not killed. I have to marry!" She watched his face drop, his eyes jealous and sad.

"But Maam how can you find someone suitable enough for you to marry before the bump starts to show." Chichi smiled at him and held his envy filled face in her hands, kissing his cheeks lightly.

"Goku I can marry you, you can't be king or anything you'll stay who you are now but I can still marry you under my rules. The only problem I have is convincing the parents. So here is the plan: I have chosen you because you are a relative of Son-Gohan. My father is fully aware of who your grandfather is, he's rather famous if I must say and my father has the greatest respect for him. He has done a lot for my father's kingdom. Once my father is aware of that he'll be over the moon that I chose you. My mother well she'll juts be happy that I'm getting married never mind who to. All you have to do is act like this has come as a total surprise to you, you may have been doing jobs for me but we have never had any passion, lust, love or anything between us. We have never even thought of kissing! Understand?"

"Yes majesty I understand. So I have to pretend that we have barely spoken to each other and the marriage was a complete and utter surprise." Chichi smiled widely.

"Yes that's it! You got it. Ok so later I want you to tell your grandfather that we are getting married, treat it like it is a complete shock. Then tomorrow I'll announce it and when my parents come tomorrow evening I'll explain the whole thing and they can meet you the day after. The doctor has agreed to keep everything quiet. Now I think you need to get back home, I need my rest." Nodding Goku accepted the small kiss she placed on his lips, he sighed within it, a small blush forming on his face as they pulled back and admired the other.

* * *

Gohan smiled happily as he tidied the pit that was his grandson's room, you could pester and pester the boy to tidy it and still nothing would be done. Of course each time asked he would put out that he would 'Of course Grandp I'll do it whilst your at work' but after 16 years of getting that reply Gohan had learnt to do it himself. Even if Goku came home angry at the intrusion of his privacy, he should know by now that Son-Gohan would not have a messy house and come the holidays there was going to be some changes, Goku was an adult after all. The door to their home opened and Gohan listened to the loud whine of anger and annoyance from his Grandson. 

"Grrrraaaandpa! Stop tidying my room, I like it messy. You don't have to live in it, just ignore It.!" Goku kicked his shoes into the only just cleaned corner, pouting in a sulk as Gohan picked them up and neatly with organisation placed them in the wardrobe with his other shoes. Kami he hated this, he would leave the house and his room would be just how he liked it, everything left where he threw it but upon coming home it would be completely clean, spotless and although everything was in its place and organised it would soon be just how it was before thanks to Goku having to look for his things.

"Goku-Son this is ridiculous, how you got through the army I will never know! No room in my house will be that messy, it was shameful young man and next time I expect you to do it yourself." With his grandpas back turned Goku rolled his eyes back and pulled faces by moving his lips like he was moaning. Snorting as his Grandfather shut the door and left.

"Stupid Grandpa…Oh yer got to tell him about Chichi!" Running to the door he opened it, making his face as shocked and serious as possible before beginning again. "Grandpa…you'll never guess what happened today when I went to see the Queen?" Gohan turned to face Goku and placed a small apple in front of the boy.

"No Goku I can't guess. What happened?" Smiling as he sat down he watched his Grandson fidget and think of what to say.

"Well she sort of asked me to marry her" Gohan looked at Goku with a straight face, sitting up slightly as Goku smiled at him.

"Run that by me again Goku"

"She asked me to marry her. I said yes but she still needs to talk to her parents about it but she said they should be ok because I am related to you and her dad likes you" Goku watched his grandfather stand and tuck his chair in, knowing full well a lecture or telling off was on its way.

"Goku you are no where near suitable to marry her! She needs a prince or royalty not a soldier. Goku I'm afraid this is not acceptable; you can't go through with this. How on earth could you think her parents will accept this, you can't give a kingdom anything, you don't know how…"

"I could protect her but as her husband." Goku smiled with a fidgeting discomfort.

"What have I told you about interrupting me? We'll have to sort this out, go back and talk to her about it, There is no way you are capable of helping her run a kingdom" Goku stood and left for his own room, leaving his grandfather to calm down. They could talk about this later when the older man had had time to think about it.

TBC

Chapter 5 up and running. D Please review and I'll try and get another chapter done ASAP. One more week left of exams and then, oh yes I can't wait I'm going to write, write write! WEEEEEEEEE

Lots of love and luck

Chemmie

Xx

Xx


	6. Caught in the act of love

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DbZ or DBGT

Silver threads sparkled like diamonds as they shone in the sunshine entwined around deep purple fabric. Her dress was majestic and long, the silk like material soft and delicate as hit smoothly caressed her skin. Her mother sat opposite her, s large golden crown perched upon her head. She was the empress of this kingdom, she ruled along side her father and she was one of the most caring people she had ever known. Her father however was a lot more temper was driven; he had a tendency to lose a lot of his straight thought when something made him angry. She had her fingers crossed tightly that her announcement of proposal wouldn't.

Light lunch had been splendid as she watched her mother politely eat her food. She adored her subjects for putting the amount of effort they did into all this, making sure her parents would be happy and satisfied with the Kingdom she now ruled. Her stomach was still doing flip flops this morning, her skin still clammy and pale but she was feeling a lot better. Especially with the knowledge of what was causing the illness.

"Mother, Father I have some news to tell you" Both her parents looked up and smiled at her with curiosity. "Well this country has done a lot for our empire even before we conquered it and so I have decided to pay the people back in a sort of way. Um…Well I have to be married soon, as mother keeps pointing out but uhm I thought instead of marrying a prince or a lord that maybe I could marry someone from here. That way the people will have a, um person who is one of them" She didn't like the look on her fathers face.

"My daughter, you are a princess and must marry a prince. No one else will do!" She opened her mouth to speak and watched her mother allow her to continue.

"Well this man is no ordinary man. He is not of power or authority but he is very closely related to Son Gohan. Grandson in fact and that man has done wonders for you father and I thought…that as a repayment for his actions that his Grandson would suit as a suitable suitor for me?" The ox kind looked down with a large smile upon his face, standing up with the almost Santa like presence. Large and deep laughs ringing from his bouncing chest.

"Well why you didn't say that in the first place my dear. Where is that old bat Gohan? Haven't seen that trouble maker for years now. And his grandson, well he must have grown by now, small little boy when I first met him. First time I met Gohan too. I must say the little guy was a bit of a hell raiser." The old king laughed as Chichi and her mother shared looks.

"Well he's not here right now father. Goku will be dropping by a bit alter but I'm not sure about Son-Gohan" She watched her fathers smile drop, his hands pointing to the door.

"Well send someone to go fetch him immediately. I would love to meet my old friend!" Clapping her hands gently Chichi whispered the instructions to fetch Gohan and Goku as quickly as possible. The small man scurried off like a beetle in sunlight to fetch the said people.

Gohan sat happily laughing with the King, angry inside that the king had accepted the proposal for his daughter to wed his grandson. Goku was a wonderful boy, unique in his pureness and naïve mind and one day he would make one lucky woman very happy. But that wasn't meant to be the queen; she was important and very busy. She didn't need a man like Goku running around her in his usual child like and happy go lucky attitude. He wasn't capable of dealing with certain situations and he wasn't sure if was even able to deal with marriage. Too much adult commitment, the boy would have to learn to keep things tidy or he'll be murdered by the house maids.

But both Goku and Chichi seemed over the moon about the idea, for a boy who had never really dreamt of marriage and commitment he seemed very happy to suddenly find himself engaged. He wasn't sure if it was just protective guardianship over Goku or that he had a right to be suspicious but the two of them had always seemed to be hiding something between them. Like they had always been up to something and were both in on a joke or trouble that no one else was aware of. Gohan just prayed it was the protectiveness.

Chichi's mother smiled as she spoke to Chichi her eyes always falling onto the silent Goku next to her daughter. The boy was defiantly handsome, very string judging by his muscled arms and rather happy considering he hadn't stopped smiling since he first walked through the door and into the room,. As Chichi nattered on about her kingdom her mother listened patently, waiting for a gap in conversation to address her soon to be husband or address Chichi of him.

"So Mr. Son tell me about yourself. What's your first name? Are you in the army like your grandfather and etc?" Goku smiled wider at the Queen, who smiled back caringly as she awaited her answers.

"Well my first name is Goku Majesty. I live just up in the mountains with my grandfather and yes Maam I am in the army. Not as higher rank as Grandfather would want but I still managed to get in which people say is a surprise all its own. Can't see why though I told them I was joining." Chichi's mother smiled and giggled at Goku, his innocent face just going along happily even if he was unaware of most of today's activities.

"I see and where did you and Chichi meet?" Chichi's mother moved her sitting position so she could get more comfortable.

"Well um…we met in my Grandfathers office. I happened to be in there when she came to see him once."

"Oh really well that was lucky wasn't it. So I bet this proposal to marriage came as a huge shock to both you and Gohan. OI must say it came as a bit of a shock to us as well but as long as she's happy. I know her father would rather you were a prince but he has the greatest respect fro your Grandfather so well your equal o a price in his standards right now"

"Really wow, I can't see why he would see me equal to a prince. But yes it came as a shock for me and Grandpa too." He smiled at Chichi who smiled back, holding her blush in best she could as her mother watched giggling at her daughter. There was no surprise she blushed at the young boys smile; he truly had a gorgeous smile. Not that she was interested in Goku, far off that. She was married but that didn't mean she couldn't see a handsome young man.

As Goku left she died to kiss him good-bye, their plan back firing slightly when her parents announced they would be staying until the wedding took place in a week and a half. There had been major arguments and persuasion as to why the wedding needed to take place so quickly and Chichi had to make excuse after excuse up before finally it was accepted. But now that her parents had decided to stay until the day, it was going to be harder for her and Goku to keep their act up and to go without even kissing for a week.

She would have to announce the wedding tomorrow, that way the public could organise their own way to celebrate if they wished to. Until then she and her family had many things to organise all for her wedding.

Gohan listened to the gossip now flowing like rivers through the army sections of the palace, Chichi had realised the word of her marriage to Goku and now the whole area was in a bustle to get to him and find out more information. Goku had, as a result been sectioned off from his work and put somewhere more solitary.

"Stupid nosy soldiers have me working in a stupid, boring old office…and it smells funny" Yamcha laughed through the door way at his friend, he had also heard of this marriage, Bulma had literally screamed when it came on the radio and he had run down to hear the end of it. Of course he was shocked, completely but the kid had been working with her for a while…

"Hey Goku that time you said you were with her and we didn't believe you…You weren't kidding?" Goku's face fell to one of surprise; he hadn't expected them to remember that…he sure hadn't. What should he tell them, if it got out their plan was ruined but could he really lie to his friends.

"No I was joking that time. I never thought it would really happen though huh?" He laughed slightly as Yamcha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Goku wasn't a good liar and Yamcha could tell the boy had been telling the truth. Goku let out a desperate sigh. "Yamcha please you have to keep that quiet, tell Krillen to do the same. If people find out something could go terribly wrong and you'll find out what it is after I get married so don't ask" Yamcha just shrugged his shoulder and agreed, walking off to find Krillen.

Goku sat at his desk and heaved a large sigh, paper and pens lay spread in front of him for the day. He couldn't believe for a whole week he was going to be doing this, what a week of fun he was going to have. Three hours had passed and more and more paper work and documents seemed to be piling up before him and as he done them and the hours ticked by, it seemed like weeks had passed. He was bored, so bored it was unbelievable, he was going to go insane in no time if this continued.

With a click the door opened, the knock echoing through his room as he gritted his teeth and withheld the roaring growl he wanted to release. More bloody paperwork, more bloody scratching pen to sign with and write with and more hours of boredom as he did a job he wasn't meant to do! The bang of the shoes on the floor continued to walk behind him, his mind hopeful that they came in for a file rather than give him one to sort. The filing cabinet did not open and the footsteps had stopped as two, small and soft hands landed on his shoulder. His turning head met her beautiful, sparkling eyes.

"Goku darling I don't feel well…and I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" Twisting his chair round he admired the way she pushed her breasts up, sighing as she looked at him.

"Sure Chichi what can I help you with; I'll do my best to help…as long as it isn't paperwork" She giggled slightly and placed herself on his lap, her finger stroking a pattern of love on his cheeks.

"I was wondering if maybe you could kiss me better." She smiled at him.

"Here! Chichi I can't, I want to…more than anything but really I can't. What if someone walks in?" Chichi sighed heavily and threw her head back in frustration. Rather than arguing however she grabbed his face in her hands, pressing his lips to hers with a harsh force that drove her on. She moved her lips on his, happy as he moved his on hers. Their tongues danced together and their hands exploring.

He leant back in his chair and let her press harder to him, their hands roaming through each others hair and around their bodies. Chichi let her hips rub against him, smiling as he groaned loudly and pulled her closer, Kami that felt good when she did that. All their thought left the world, where they were. They were solely concentrated on the one in their arms, the one they held close and touched with passion.

"Well you two have become acquainted faster than I expected" Goku pulled back rapidly and pushed her away with gentle ease. He wanted to scream but that would just draw more attention, there was no way they would be able to cover this.

"Grandpa!"

TBC

HEHE another update. Please review and tell me what you thought .

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	7. Spared

Goku sat with back bolt straight, Chichi's hands feeling the rise in heart beat through his chest as the General etched closer to them. Her lovers eyes watched only the paved stones of the floor, his hand loosening around hers as she watched him slip into submission and suppose await punishment. She sighed as she rested her hands on his shoulders and slowly climbed off him. That hadn't been a very smooth move really and the look on Goku's face applied that he would agree with that. Gohan said nothing…he just stood there looking at the tall boy before him.

"Grandpa! Look its nothing…really." Goku's voice was stern and collected, although there was some doubt in Chichi's mind that he would be able to keep up the calmed act for much longer. She rested her hands by her sides, watching the general walk closer to the both of them. Goku automatically stood up from his seat. Whether this was from respect or fear she wasn't quite sure.

"Well it sure didn't look like nothing my boy. So one more time: would you like to explain?" There was no movement between grandfather and grandchild, Gohan continued to look on at Goku with suspicion and Goku stared shamefully at the ground.

"We were just kissing is all" Gohan nodded his head in a manner that Goku knew meant more questions would follow. Sighing Goku gave Chichi his seat, standing up and looking at his Grandpa.

"Well that was obvious Goku…what I want explaining is why two people who are marrying in surprise and for the sake of a kingdom and respect…why they seem to very much like each other?" Chichi sighed and looked up at Goku. Looking at hid grandfather Goku shook his head. "Well Goku?"

"We do like each other" Gohan nodded and signalled Goku to step forward, reluctantly and defensively Goku did.

"Hmm yes well I suppose I should have expected that too. Why do you need to get married?" Gohan looked at the bewildered Goku.

"Well because we like each other and want to get married" Gohan nodded once again.

"Ahh I see but why so then so quickly and why pretend that this is for other reasons. Why not just explain that you like each other? What are you up to my lad?" Goku let a shocked look come up on his face.

"I'm not up to anything!" Chichi watched on as Goku was interrogated, she had all hope in him to keep his mouth shut and so far he was doing well.

"Come on Goku…I've been raising you since you were a baby and you think I don't know when you're up to something. Young one you're a bad liar and one of these days you're going to have to accept that." Goku sighed and gabbled slightly before looking at Chichi.

"Grandpa I'm not up to anything…really I'm not" Gohan sighed.

"Promise?" Goku looked up with wide eyes, looking back down at Chichi and his eyes begging for her to butt in here. She just looked at him and smiled, nodding slightly. Goku shook his head in a no. Chichi looked up at her lover with both shock and confusion.

"I thought not. You see Chichi as much I hate to do it to my Grandson I know full well Goku will not promise anything he cannot keep. He is a very honourable young man and I'm proud of that but I'm afraid I had no other way to find out what you two are up to so….Either of you, what is going on?" Goku gave Chichi an apologetic look and let her continue.

"General please" She was met with a suspicious and uncaring look "don't tell anyone a thing….Please." Goku butted in.

"Yer and please Grandpa try not to flip out" Goku nodded up at Chichi to continue with a worried look on his face. Gohan gave Goku a look that said hell was shortly approaching, he shouldn't have butting into the Queens sentence and secondly now his grandpa was sure there was something deep going on. Doesn't matter if he had warned him or not…he was dead either way.

"See the thing is general um your aware that I've been ill recently. Well we've found out what this 'illness' is and well I decided that I would need someone by my side during my reign and well I trust Goku with my life and so I chose him. When things get hard I know I can trust him to be able to handle the situation." Goku smiled at her…well it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the truth either but Goku could tell Gohan was far from finished with his questions. Taking a deep breath and gulping Goku stood and readied himself t explain…he was in some deep shit.

* * *

When Goku had thought his Grandfather would hit the roof he was far from right, in fact: Gohan had hit more than the roof…a lot more. Maybe the sun or something that distance away. Chichi had stood and walked over to Goku who at this moment in time was getting the lecture of a life time. 

"Grandpa please calm down…"

"Goku I thought I had taught you your palace in this society. I let you get away with some of your rebellious nature as a child. Then came the army and yes you still had problems obeying command but you knew where you stood and you were good at it. But never, not in a thousand deaths did I ever think you would do this!" Goku sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Grandpa I know! I've disappointed you and in a way I've disappointed myself. But I love her and I can't let her go through this alone. She needs me!" Gohan sighed and nodded his head.

"Well of course she needs you and you'd be in more trouble if you weren't going to stick around…as you would if this was any woman stood before me now. But did you two not think?"

"Of course we did, just not of what you're thinking of" Goku laughed cheekily and Gohan dismissed them both from the office. "Oh and grandpa…can you keep this quiet?" Rolling his eyes and sighing Gohan nodded. It didn't matter how old the boy was it was his job to protect him and by telling anyone what had happened there was a high risk that Goku could be severely punished…even killed if that was what the family of Chichi wanted.

All his life Goku had been hard to control: he was always the rebellious type to run off and do what he thought was right…not that Gohan minded that. His Grandson was a very kind and loving man, the type you very rarely saw. He wasn't sure but he swore that deep down Goku only joined the army to keep his Grandfather happy and proud. Goku liked the army of course; he had a talent in fighting that proved very useful to him. As a child he had made friends easily, though his kindness and huge generosity many of the village kids had been partially close to him and now that Goku was a fully grown man he had many a girl after him. The village girls these days seemed to be addicted to him and he had lost count the number of times that Goku had come home panting after having tp belt it from a pack of girls desperate for a date with him.

Which brought another question forth in his mind…why the Queen? There were so many girls in the village that would have jumped on him in seconds and yet he chose to go for someone who in reality was out of his reach. But the boy was happy and well she was happy. They might be a bit young for children of their own but both seemed comfortable with the idea of being parents and what's more…even though he would never admit it out loud: he was sure Goku would make a decent part in the monarchy for this country.

TBC

I'm sorry this took so long I've had a hell of a time. My brother was sick, I had a few problems concerning a guy, then I had to go away constantly day in day out for a bit and now I'm sick lmao so rest YAY! Hopefully now I'll be able to get going again.

Please review. Sorry again and thanks

Lots of love and Luck

Chemical Connection

X x x x x x x x x x x x


	8. End

Chichi stood happily in front of Goku, the bump on her belly was larger than it had been but still un-noticeable. She smiled at Goku as he took her hands in his and repeated the words the vicar spoke to him. She had been nervous before all this, nervous that all would suddenly be pointed out and all would fail. But now, as they said I do and as the smooth, warm rings slipped onto their fingers all she could hear were cheers, his lips on hers in loving care until they pulled apart. On the front row her parents, quickly she took them in her arms and hugged them tightly, her father squeezing Goku quickly before placing the boy down and watching him run to his grandfather. The king followed along slowly; as he arrived Goku bowed his head and walked back to an awaiting Chichi.

"A wonderful boy you have there Gohan old friend." The Ox King watched his daughter leave the chapel arm linked with her new husbands, large smiles and entwined fingers as people watched them leave into the awaiting carriage. Goku snuggled into her hold as the horses hooves clipped onto the stone roads, the sound soothing to his ears as the chapels bells tolled loudly into the distance; he listened to them, fading slowly into silence as they drove away.

Chichi smiled and stroked the wild hair that rested against her shoulder, her other hands lovingly caressing her belly through the fabric of her dress. She watched Goku's hand come forward and rest on her stomach, smiling she placed her atop his and sighed. She too listening to the chimes of metal fade into the distance.

Opening the door Goku watched as the footman drove off around the corner; the building was still large in his eyes, large for living quarters anyway. Tonight they would spend together at a 'small' royal summer home. In the forest and yet still covered with guards. The walls were of grey stone, ivy's fingers reached high and wide across the surface and roses climbed around the doors and windows. Chichi smiled and led Goku to the door. Every now and again they would pass a soldier who would lower their head as they walked. One large door marked their room and eagerly Chichi pushed it open. Goku following with a large smirk and just as much eagerness.

With parting ease her dress fell to the floor, Goku's hands firmly on her breasts rubbing lovingly as she threw her head back and gasped, his hands were cold against her sensitive skin, soft flesh roughly squeezed her mounds as he pushed her onto the bed and under him. Her small fingers picked and twisted at the buttons on his shirt, soon loosing all patience as she ripped the annoying garment off of her lover. Goku sighed as her tongue met his chest, lapping at and around his nipples as her tender fingers caressed the chiselled skin.

Soon cold air met naked bodies, each quickly viewing over their partner before their lips met in a feverish snog, tongues battling insanely. Smiling up at her Goku kissed a trail along her belly, gently rubbing her swelling abdomen with his fingers and whispering nothingness into the skin, so quietly not even Chichi could hear. Smiling up at the ceiling she gasped loudly, a bolt of ecstasy running up her spine, arching it, Goku's large finger running in and out of her dripping womanhood. Her hair lay matted like a rug around her head, her eyes closed gently and her lips open in a smile, moans spilling graciously into the air. Goku watched her movements as he lowered his head down to her folds, gently sucking at her most sensitive area as she screamed quietly. Her hips bucked up to his face, Goku's gentle chuckled reaching her ears as she fell swiftly into the land of fulfilment, her moans loud and her eye wide as she watched the stars explode around her.

She lay back peacefully, watching his as he stroked her face gently, smirking as he watched her. Sitting up she rolled on top of him, quickly kissing him. His large arms wrapped around her slender waist, holding her to him as close as reality would allow them. Letting out a loud gasp Goku let his eyes roll back, her small fingers pleasuring his hard member. Stroking the head with delicate brushed and squeezing his shaft with rough strength. Opening his eyes he looked up into hers, filled with mischief, longing and love. Cold air met his skin once again before he felt the warm wetness surround him, soothing his longings.

He took one of her hands in his, her body atop of his as he entwined their fingers. She bucked above him, a slow gentle pace, and their eyes never leaving as he moaned and sighed below her, her whimpers and pleas filled his ears as he pleased her. Her fingers tightened around his, her scream echoing in his ears as he exploded inside her, his head forced back and his own scream mingling with hers. Together they lay sated, holding and touching the other still as words could not be summoned.

To them an eternity passed something so amazing and seemingly never ending that nothing could measure it. Inside her beat the growing life of a creation they had made together, in a lock of passion and love. As the stars above them twinkled with unknowing and mystery they fell into sleep, holding the other and dreaming of the life that would soon await them.

THE END

Short Chapter I know and I've ended it here because I've found it really hard t carry this story on, I like this ending but please let me know if u really, really want me to continue lmao and I'll see what I can do. Any who, please R&R thanksies

Lots of love and Luck

Chemmie

xxxxxxxx


End file.
